


Arguments at 8am

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Arguing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-10
Updated: 2012-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 07:56:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim’s not been taking care of himself and Kon is not pleased. (M for language)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arguments at 8am

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hanekoma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanekoma/gifts).



“You look like hell warmed over.”

 

Tim glared at the meta standing in front of him. “Hello to you too Conner.”

 

Kon’s expression shifted from amusement to concern, “Dude seriously, you look like shit. The hell’ve you been doing?” And then his expression turned to exasperated anger, “Don’t tell me….”

 

Tim raised a tired eyebrow, “Tell you what?”

 

Kon gestured at him, “You’ve been skimping on your sleep again haven’t you?!”

 

Tim carefully schooled his features into an impassive expression - a perfect Tim version of the poker face, “I sleep as much as required Conner. And would you get in already? I’d feel better talking with you inside my own apartment than in the hallway.”

 

The shorter man took a step back, gesturing with a nod of the head for Kon to step in. Kon’s expression didn’t shift in the slightest as he walked in. In fact, it became more angry as he caught sight of the mess of papers and open laptop on the coffee table. An irritable sigh hung in the air for a moment before Kon turned around, “Spill it bird brain. How many hours sleep you’ve clocked in the past two days?”

 

Tim hesitated, wondering if there was a sneaky way to answer without incurring Kon’s anger and all its consequences. The pause was long enough for Kon to let out a groan and smack his forehead with the palm of his head, “Fucking hell Tim! You gotta stop doing this!”

 

The lack of sleep (and increased amounts of caffeine) made a hot flash of anger rush through him and he couldn’t stop himself from snapping back, “I don’t need you to lecture me on how to live _my_ life! How I choose to spend my waking hours is purely my own business! I’m perfectly capable of looking after myself Kon! “

 

Agitatedly he walked further into the living room, ignoring Kon as he followed, the meta’s tone no less agitated as he spoke, “Perfectly capable? Is that what you call it? It was barely a month ago when you got so much into a case that you forgot to eat or sleep and passed out!” He let out a mocking laugh, “Call me crazy Tim but people who’re capable of looking after themselves don’t do that!”

 

Tim could feel the beginning of a headache forming as he yelled back, his eyes sparkling with uncharacteristic anger, “I HAVE to do it Kon! _Lives_ depend on me figuring a case out as soon as I can! Every minute I spend sleeping could be better utilized with me working out a way to find a break! Their lives are more important!”

 

Kon took two steps forward, taking firm hold of Tim’s shoulders before he shook the smaller man, “NOT MORE IMPORTANT THAN YOURS!” Desperation bled into his tone as he shook Tim again and he pleaded, “Why can’t you get it into that thick head of yours that you gotta take care of _yourself_ before you can go about saving others!”

 

Tim felt his anger fizzle away to leave an uncomfortable heavy feeling in his head when Kon dropped his head down to rest on Tim’s shoulder. Kon’s voice was muffled as he pleaded, “ _Please_ … _PLEASE_ man. I’m begging you here. Just..stop pushing yourself so hard.” Tim felt a lump forming in his throat as Kon’s arms wrapped around him, pulling him in tight as he whispered, “You have _no_ idea how scared I was when I saw you passed out like that…I _don’t ever_ want to see you like that again Tim. I…just…CAN’T.”

 

Tim wrapped his arms tightly around Kon’s waist, “I’m sorry…I…I didn’t…I…” He cleared his throat, his voice softer as he tried again, “I’m sorry.” Kon gently squeezed the man in his arms before pulling back slightly to knock their heads together, “So long as you get it.”


End file.
